Navidad, 1998
by Muselina Black
Summary: La Navidad de 1998 no fue fácil para los Weasley. Después de la guerra, aún tenían muchas heridas que curar y cicatrices que no desaparecerían tan rápido. Para Adigium21.
1. I

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece, es de una señora Rowling que vive en Edimburgo._

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

 _Este fic es para mi AI, **Adigium21** , que pidió una historia navideña con los Weasley. Y claro, sugirió la primera Navidad sin Fred, por lo que mi alma malvada y amante del trama decidió coger el guante. Así que ahora prepárense para los feels. Porque soy mala._

 _ **Adigium21** , espero que te guste. _

**Navidad, 1998**

 **I**

 **12.00**

Las ollas y cacerolas a su alrededor despiden distintos aromas, mientras Molly corre por la cocina. Todo tiene que ser perfecto para sus invitados y la familia. Siempre lo ha sido, y ahora no tiene por qué ser una excepción.

Ron se asoma por la puerta de la cocina. Su larga nariz parece más llena de pecas de lo normal. Seguramente se debe a que está nervioso. Los padres de Hermione también están invitados a la cena. Quizás por eso el chico se levantó muy temprano para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, a pesar de las burlas de Ginny y George.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, mamá? —ofrece.

—No, cariño. Creo que está todo listo. Puedes revisar que esté la mesa puesta…

No puede terminar esa oración. Este año hay un puesto menos para los Weasley. Han sumado amigos, pero eso no sirve para compensar a quien han perdido.

—Mamá…

Ron, torpemente, se acerca a ella y le rodea los hombros. No dice nada, pero no necesita hacerlo. Molly puede adivinar lo que el chico quiere decir, porque es lo que ella misma se ha estado intentando convencer por meses. Que todo va a estar bien.

Aunque Fred ya no esté sentado a la mesa, riendo con ellos. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que algún día echaría de menos las bromas del muchacho. A veces recuerda todas las cosas duras que le dijo durante su corta vida y se siente culpable. ¿Cómo es que no aprovechó el tiempo con él? Molly no puede evitar sentirme mal por eso.

—Estoy bien, cariño —musita ella, a pesar de que tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas y siente un nudo en la garganta que apenas la deja respirar—. Estoy bien.

—Mamá… —vuelve a decir él, como si las palabras no lograran salir de su garganta. Y la estrecha con más fuerza, para decirle que no tiene por qué ser fuerte todo el tiempo. Después de todo, tiene a sus otros hijos. Puede apoyarse en ellos.

—Gracias, Ron —murmura ella, aferrándose a su sexto hijo. Ron siempre ha tenido problemas para expresar sus sentimientos, pero con ella no necesita palabras. Sabe perfectamente qué es lo que él quiere decir—. ¿No quieres echarme una mano con la salsa? No sé si puedo concentrarme en tantas cosas a la vez.

—Por supuesto, en lo que necesites. Para eso estoy.

Molly le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sí, la ausencia de Fred duele todos los días. Ninguna madre tendría que pasar por eso jamás. Pero no había forma de volver en el tiempo.

Y había que seguir viviendo.

—¿Quieres probar la salsa para el pollo? Siento que le falta algo, pero no sé qué… —le pregunta a su hijo, que se ha hecho cargo de algunas ollas, que se revuelven solas y borbotean alegremente. De todos sus hijos, Ron siempre ha sido el que más disfruta de la cocina. Molly no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que le pidió ayuda para algo.

* * *

 _Este es un conjunto de viñetas, y las próximas serán publicadas en los días que vienen. Tarde, seguramente. Mi trabajo tiene unos horarios ASQUEROSOS. Con decirles que esta semana trabajo siete días seguidos. Nada de fin de semana para mí._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _Muselina_


	2. II

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es de una tal Rowling, los reclamos a ella._

 _Y aquí va la segunda viñeta. ¡Que la disfruten!_

 **II**

 **13.00**

Ginny se mira al espejo y arruga la nariz. Se ha puesto un vestido nuevo —regalo de Harry por su último cumpleaños—, pero hay algo que está mal. No es el vestido, que es precioso y le queda estupendamente. Pero por alguna razón, siente que hay algo mal. Con un suspiro, se deja caer sobre la cama con las manos extendidas.

Bajo su mano, siente la textura de la lana. Se incorpora en la cama y coge el sweater Weasley que ha dejado ahí para cambiarse de ropa. Es de lana azul, un color que su madre nunca usa para ella. Y tiene una letra en lana amarilla chillona. Una G.

Ginny aún recuerda esa Navidad. Por alguna razón, su madre se confundió al envolver los regalos de sus hijos. Y ella recibió un sweater que era notoriamente demasiado grande para ella. Mientras ella miraba la prenda, los gemelos entraron en su habitación. George iba orgullosamente mostrando el ombligo, en un sweater rosa viejo con una G en el pecho.

—George, ese es mi sweater. Mamá se ha confundido.

—No lo creo. Tiene una G. De George. Además, es totalmente mi color. ¿No crees, Fred?

—¡George! —protestó ella—. Mamá me ha dado tu sweater, ése es mío.

Al final, Fred le había ofrecido cambiar su sweater. Los dos gemelos habían bajado a la cocina para desayunar luciendo sendas Gs sobre sus pechos —Gred y George, según ellos—. Ella los había seguido, usando el sweater con la F.

Ginny suspira. Es raro acordarse de esa época en la que un sweater cambiado era un drama. Los últimos años los habían obligado a todos a crecer.

Por la puerta entreabierta de su habitación ve la del frente. La que siempre había sido de los gemelos, hasta que se habían mudado a Londres. La que ahora aloja sólo a George. Por debajo de su puerta —donde los nombres Gred y Forge siguen pintados—, se puede ver luz.

Se incorpora en la cama y se levanta. Se siente como una idiota. Preocupada por un estúpido vestido, cuando George debe estar mucho peor que ella. Cruza el pasillo en dos zancadas y abre la puerta de su hermano.

George está sentado sobre la cama, con la cabeza entre las piernas. Ginny no dice nada, pero se sube a la cama y abraza a su hermano por la espalda. George levanta la cabeza, como preguntándose quién lo ha interrumpido así. Al verla, levanta un brazo y le rodea los hombros.

—¿Pasa algo, enana? —pregunta, después de unos segundos.

—No. Pero necesitaba hacerlo —musita ella, sin dejar de aferrarse a él con más fuerza, como si él fuera a desaparecer.

Él no contesta. Se limita a acariciarle el hombro con suavidad, en completo silencio.

En unos minutos tendrán que levantarse y reunirse con el resto de la familia, pero en ese momento, se tienen el uno al otro. Pueden estar juntos y no tienen que decir nada.

Y es lo único que necesitan.

* * *

 _Yo siempre he pensado que Ginny era la más cercana a los gemelos, de una forma u otro. Después de todo, en una parte de los libros dice que al crecer con Fred y George aprendió a creer que todo era posible (estoy parafraseando, no me acuerdo de la frase exacta). Así que me calza que estos dos tengan su momento antes de la cena familiar para sufrir juntos._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _Muselina_


	3. III

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece, es todo cosa de una tal Rowling._

 _Y aquí está la tercera viñeta. ¡Disfruten!_

 **III**

Se detiene frente a la puerta. Se supone que todo está solucionado, que el pasado se quedó en el pasado. Pero él no está seguro de eso. Percy había sido un cretino por mucho tiempo y no cree que haya forma de borrar lo estúpido que fue. Sí, es su familia. Pero eso no hace que sea menos grave. De hecho, lo hace muchísimo peor.

No. No puede entrar. No es capaz de enfrentarse a todos ellos. Mucho menos al puesto vacío en la mesa.

No. Tiene que irse de ahí. Es lo mejor para todos. Verlo en la mesa familiar sólo va a servir para que los demás recuerden todas las cosas horribles que hizo y dijo alguna vez.

Eso. Se irá a casa. Hay algo de pasta en la despensa, y una cerveza por ahí. No es el plan más agradable para Navidad, pero es más de lo que él merece. Por haber sido una mierda de persona. Con su propia familia.

Pero no alcanza a Desaparecerse. La puerta de la casa se abre.

—¿No vas a pasar, Percy?

El joven baja la cabeza, avergonzado. No puede admitirle a su padre que está pensando en abandonarlos. De nuevo.

—¿Estás bien, hijo?

Percy se contrajo un poco. Su padre siempre sabía cuándo había algún problema con él. Cuando Percy era pequeño, siempre era Arthur quién se daba cuenta de cuando su hijo tenía miedo o angustia por alguna razón. El joven nunca había necesitado decir una palabra.

—Creo que venir aquí fue un error —musita, casi sin modular las palabras. No quiere que su padre entienda lo que está diciendo—. Yo sólo… les recordaría…

Les recordaría que Fred estaba muerto. Que Percy debería ser quién muriera en Hogwarts, porque él era el que lo merecía. Y Fred había muerto por un maldito chiste suyo. Por un estúpido chiste que lo había obligado a distraerse de todo a su alrededor.

—No —su padre se acerca a él y le pone una mano sobre los hombros—. Te echamos de menos. Todos los años.

A Percy le cuesta un poco creerlo. Pero recuerda los paquetes de su madre, con su sweater Weasley y un montón de golosinas. Los mismos paquetes que él había enviado de vuelta, sin miramiento. Sabiendo que a su madre se le partiría el corazón.

—Era un completo idiota —dice con una mueca.

—Un poco, sí —su padre le sonríe—. Pero no hace que te queramos menos, aunque no lo creas. Eres nuestro hijo. Y su hermano. Vamos, entra y come algo.

Percy no se mueve de su lugar.

—No es sólo eso —dice—. Es… Fred. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza que si yo no…

—¿Qué si tu hubieras muerto, él estaría aquí? —su padre alza una ceja—. Percy, nadie puede saber qué es lo que hubiera pasado. No pierdas el tiempo. Entra, vamos.

Desde adentro, puede sentir el aroma de la comida. Percy sonríe y asiente.

Había regresado a casa por Navidad.

* * *

 _Amo a Percy. Y a Arthur. Así que ponerlos juntos, aunque sea en quinientas míseras palabras, me hace morir de amor._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _Muselina_


	4. IV

_**Disctlaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece, es de una tal Rowling._

 _Y esta es la última viñeta. Traté de hacerla más alegre que las demás, pero en realidad, esa Navidad debió ser horrible para todos ellos. Pero como dijo Dumbledore, es posible encontrar luz incluso en la época más oscura._

 _Espero que les guste._

 **IV**

A pesar de estar en la mitad del invierno, el cielo sobre la Madriguera está despejado. Como está lejos de cualquier ciudad grande, se pueden ver todas las estrellas.

Son las mismas estrellas que Charlie ve desde la reserva en Rumania. Aunque después de tanto tiempo, las estrellas sobre su casa le parecen distintas. Como si fuera otro cielo. Le cuesta encontrar las constelaciones con las que se guía para volar allá.

—¿No quieres una?

Bill acaba de aparecer a su lado, con dos botellines de cerveza muggle. Charlie se limita a asentir con la cabeza y su hermano las destapa con su varita.

—¿No te estás congelando? —vuelve a preguntar el mayor. Charlie, que sólo lleva su sweater Weasley —azul oscuro, casi negro—, se encoge de hombros. Bill lleva un abrigo de lana y una bufanda que le ha tejido Fleur. Lamentablemente, su mujer tiene muchos talentos, pero el tejido no es uno de ellos. La bufanda de Bill está llena de agujeros y puntos perdidos. Pero la usa igual, porque a Fleur le hace ilusión.

—No. Estoy bien —responde Charlie y se bebe de la botella que Bill le ha tendido.

Es raro.

Porque es la primera Navidad sin Fred. George está serio y apagado, y en realidad todos van un poco de puntillas. Nadie quiere ser el que rompa la frágil burbuja en la que están metidos. Pero todos son conscientes de que está ahí.

—Menos mal que Fleur es adaptable —dice Bill, bebiendo un sorbo de su botella—. Seguro que esta noche no es lo que ella esperaba para Navidad.

—Y menos mal que mamá la adora —le responde Charlie. Es cierto, a pesar del comienzo rocoso de su relación Fleur y Molly han terminado por llevarse muy bien. Tanto, que a veces Molly se aparece en Shell Cottage con comida para ellos y Fleur le tiene preparado algún postre francés.

—Y la va a adorar más todavía.

Por un segundo, Charlie no entiende a qué se refiere su hermano. Y después, se da cuenta.

—Merlín… ¿están esperando?

Bill suelta una carcajada y un poco de su cerveza cae sobre el suelo congelado.

—No. Aún no. Pero… ya sabes, queremos ponernos en campaña —explica él—. Creo que necesitamos algo así en la familia.

Charlie sonríe. Por supuesto que necesitan algo así. Porque nada hará más feliz a su madre que ser abuela y tener a una criatura más a la que mimar y alimentar. Es cosa de verla junto a Teddy, al que Harry ha traído junto a Andromeda Tonks.

—Aunque… no sé. Nunca pensé en ser padre —confiesa Bill.

En realidad, es raro imaginarlo. Porque ni siquiera con el matrimonio su madre ha logrado que el primogénito se corte el pelo. O que se saque el aro de hueso de dragón que le cuelga de la oreja. O que deje de usar la chaqueta de cuero gastada.

—Lo harás bien, Bill.

—Eso espero. Y si no, te cuento que eres el padrino.

* * *

 _Bueno, Bill y Fleur se demoraron un poco más en que la campaña tuviera éxito. Pero para la Navidad de 1999, el estómago de Fleur estaba ya hinchado y ella tenía antojos. Y en mi headcanon, Charlie y Gabrielle son los padrinos. He dicho._

 _Espero que esta pequeña historia les haya gustado a todos. Y especialmente a Adigium21, mi AI._

 _¡Saludos y hasta la próxima historia!_

 _Muselina_


End file.
